Avatar The Last Air Bender: A Phoenix Is Reborn
by AllyCat-chan
Summary: In the middle of the Fire Nation war someone emerges to help the Avatar to give the world back to the elements and stop the fire nation from killing everything. But this person has some secrets of her own.
1. We meet our Heroin

**So I'm trying to write this story again. I'm going right out and saying this. I'm pretty sure I killed my idea, but I can't make this better in the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be on more often so I can add more onto this. Hope ya all like it.**

* * *

We come the gang stopping off at a nearby village for food and rest. Little did they know that the fire nation had already infiltrated the town to try and look for Aang. Thus making their little trip a much more difficult one now. But little did they know that someone was in fact watching.

A person dressed in a red travelers shawl was walking close by. Watching them from underneath a straw hat a golden blonde hair hanging in their face. Quickly they turned around, long flowing hair streaming behind as they walked down the alleyway.

"Where does all of our money go to?" Katara asked searching in an empty money pouch.

"Like I know." Spoke an annoyed sounding Sokka. "How are we gonna get any food?" He looked over at Aang, who was wearing a wrap around his head to hide his arrow tattoos.

"Hmm…" Aang tapped his chin in deep thought. When an idea came to his mind he held up a finger before Toph stopped him.

"I'm not working for any money." She spoke staring off into space. Aang groaned and hung his head before Toph stopped walking.

"Someone's following us." Behind them where a couple of fire nation guards. But they didn't seem to notice Aang and everyone else there. Quickly the gang hide behind a building and looked for a way out. Aang looked down the alleyway and motioned for everyone to follow him. After turning a corner Aang bumped into a fire nation guard.

"Hey, kid you should watch where you're going." The Guard annoyingly said to Aang. The avatar looked up at the guard and felt around for the wrap on his head, which was no longer there. "Hey wait a minute!"

"Run!" Aang lead everyone down the opposite end of the alleyway away from the guard, but was only stopped by two more guards. Before anyone could really do anything the stranger fall from the rooftops and landed on the ground in front of Aang.

"Run." The stranger spoke before unsheathing a sword from their belt. The stranger lunged at one of the guards and used the sword to knocked the guards weapon out of his hand. Aang and his friends started running down the alleyway.

After the stranger fought off all the guards, the ladder went to find the avatar. After running along the rooftops Aang was found at the edge of the forest.

"Who was that?" Aang questioned. Said person jumped down from the rooftops and landed in front of them again.

"Her name is Golden Phoenix." She spoke peering at them through her hair. "And she knows who you are Avatar Aang." Aang blinked a couple of times and looked around for Katara. Katara just shrugged and looked back at Golden Phoenix.

"Umm.. I'm Katara this is Sokka and Toph." She introduced pointing at the ladders. Toph gave a meek wave and Sokka winked at her. Phoenix just exhaled sharply and tilted her straw hat back a little bit.

"She can supply you with food and water for a while. But rest she cannot help you with." Phoenix explained walking into an empty alleyway. "Quickly. Follow."

"That was really nice of her to give us this food." Katara said packing some of the food into bags and onto Appas saddle. Everyone was back into the forest where they had left Appa. They planned on sleeping there for the night, where it was at least hidden from the fire nation. Appa waddled over to the river and started lapping up water hungrily. Aang laughed at this and spun onto Appa's head.

"Good boy. You deserve a good rest up." The avatar spoke patting the great beasts head.

Someone jumped out form behind the trees. It was a young girl wearing a traditional china dress, but shorter and with tight black pants on. Her hair was shimmering blonde and in two buns. In her right hand was a monkey staff made of wood and painted red with many symbols on them. She glanced around and jumped into a tree above Sokka's head.

"I'm not here." She spoke before climbing up the tree. Emerging from the trees were two fire nation guards wielding their swords.

"Having you seen a girl running through here?" They asked out of breath. Sokka was about to rat her out until Katara covered his mouth.

"Nono. No one's run through here of that description." She spoke quickly. The guards breathed out heavily in anger and ran back into the trees. When everyone was sure that they were gone Sokka looked up into the tree. The girl jumped out and landed next to him, causing him to a scream a girly scream. Toph busted out laughing, clenching her stomach and rolling around on the ground.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" The girl questioned. Sokka took a couple of deep breath and stood up puffing his chest out.

"Uhh no, of course not. I wasn't scared." He spoke in a manly voice. Katara laughed loudly and smacked his back.

"Yeah, that's why you screamed." Sokka hung his head and walked away. The girl giggled again and held her hand out to Katara.

"Hello. My name is Akira. But feel free to call me Kira." She spoke happily. Katara smiled and shook her hand.

"My name is Katara. The one you scared was Sokka."

"I wasn't scared! I was… Surprised."

"Yeah well surprised people don't scream like little girls." Toph said standing up and brushing herself off.

"That's Toph."

"Yo."

"And over there is Aang." Aang jumped off of Appa's back and waved at Akira.

"Hi!" Akira laughed again and waved back at him. Katara looked at her curiously.

"Have we met before?" She asked Akira. Akira looked back at her and smiled.

"Maybe."

"That's pretty vague." Sokka said.

"Well do I look familier to you?" She asked Sokka. Sokka tapped his chin and studied Akira.

"No I can't say you look very familier."

"But you sound familier." Toph said staring blankly in Akira's direction. Akira studied her for a second and smiled again.

"Ah, so I was right. You are blind."

"Yeah. What's it to ya, sunshine?" Akira giggled again.

"You're very spunky." Toph smirked a bit and sat down on the ground.

"So where are you from?" Katara asked. Akira shrugged her shoulders and twirled her staff around her fingers.

"That's sort of a long story."

"Well we've got time to hear it."


	2. Her story

**Soo this chapter is about Akira's story and where she's from and what not. This will probably be a little long, I'm not sure yet.**

**Sooo enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was extremly interested in Akira's story. It's not everyday that a girl appears out of no where and is easily welcomed into your lives.

"Let's start off from where you come from." Katara suggested.

Akira tapped her chin and leaned her staff up against a nearby tree.

"Well that's easy. My mother was a servent of the Fire Lord. And my father was a warrior that served under the Fire Lord's rule. They fell in love at first sight and married secretly. Annnd I was born!" Akira finished happily.

"You lived in the Fire Lord's castle?" Sokka asked.

"Wouldn't that make you part of the firenation then?" Toph questioned. Akira shook her head.

"I used to live there until my parents were killed by the Fire Lord and his warriors."

"He what?!" Aang cried out.

"Yeah. Both my parents had overheard the Fire Lords plans to destroy the other nations so that he would be able to rule. They didn't very much like this plan. So they decided to build a rebellian to try and stop the Fire Lord. But they did this secretly so that he would never find out. And so that I was safe." Akira looked around at everyone's sympathetic faces and smiled at them. "Hey come on it's not all that bad." She added in.

"But that's soo sad." Katara spoke. Akira shook her head.

"I try not to think of it that way. I think of it as they died for a good cause. Besides as long as I remember them they aren't really gone." Everyone seemed to agree to this statement.

"Soo how were your parents.... You know..." Sokka nervously asked.

"Well when the Fire Lord found out from a captured rebel he ordered that my parents and myself be burned inside our home. My parents were smart and forsaw this happening. So the last thing they did for me was hide me in the forest away from the Fire Nation. So basically ever since then I've been traveling around learning from travelers and other people the secrets of life and a few other tricks." Akira explained.

"How have you been able to eat and earn money?" Aang asked.

"Like I said. I learned a few tricks." Akira said. She quickly picked up her staff put one end on the ground so that it was standing up straight, and she jumped up onto it so that she was balancing at the top. "Plus being able to fire bend also helps." Both of her hands glowed fire red as she started juggling up on her staff. Everyone clapped but Toph.

"Big deal. She's just doing a balancing act." Toph spoke bitterly. Akira jumped back down from her staff and twirled it around her hand.

"Sorry Toph. I keep forgetting that you can't see." Toph sighed angerily and shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Don't mind her. She always seems to be bitter." Katara said. Akira nodded her head. Sokka raised his hand.

"Um yeah. I have a question."

"Clearly."

"Why is the Fire Nation Guards after you? Do they know your still alive?"

"Actually they don't know I'm still alive. They think that I'm just some random person that started up a rebellion against the Fire Lord. I decided to continue my parents work. But I guess they caught up with me." Akira giggled.

"Well then how do you get into towns safely?" Akira smiled and winked at Sokka.

"That is an excellent question." She stuck two fingers into her mouth and whistled. Up above there was a strange cry, that sounded much like an animal. Then an object fell and landed right in front of Sokka. He screamed again and everyone laughed.

"Wow you're really easy to scare." Akira noticed as she picked up her bag.

"I was not scared!!" Sokka complained.

"Poor Sokka keeps getting picked on." Toph teased.

"Ok. Ok. Can we please stop talking about this. Now what the heck was that all about?"

"Oh, that was Chikra." Everyone looked at Akira like she was crazy or something.

"Elaborate please."

"Oh. Chikra is my Phoenix. I found her one day sitting in a tree by herself. I guess she her mother was killed or something like that. We've been together ever since."

"Ok... I'm starting to understand life a little better.." Sokka sarcastically said. Katara threw a rock at his head and glared at him. Chikra flew from the trees and landed on Akira's shoulder. Chikra was a beautiful firey red and orange feathered bird. She curled up and sat on Akira's shoulder, then rubbed her head against Akira's cheek.

"Where have you been hiding?" Akira asked. Chikra made a cheeping noise and Akira nodded her head.

"I'm not making a comment about this." Sokka said.

"Anywho to answer your pervious question. This is how I was able to get into towns." Akira looked through her bag and pulled out a straw hat and placed it onto her head. Katara gasped.

"You're Golden Phoenix!" Akira nodded her head.

"Yup. I created this alter ego so that I could get into towns and buy supplies for myself. But I guess that didn't really work out either. Since the Fire Nation is after Golden Phoenix as well." Akira put the hat back into the bag and tossed it by her staff.

"Soo you're not one for staying out of trouble?" Aang asked.

"Guess not. I find it fun to mess with the Fire Nation." She stated proudly. "Just gotta be smart about it."

"All our plans end up failing." Aang mentioned.

"I wonder why." Katara said looking at Sokka. Sokka blinked and pouted at her.

"Hey! Some of them work." Sokka cried out. "Just... Not lately.."

"Point proven."

Akira laughed at Katara and Sokka bickering and Chikra fluttered off her shoulder and laid on the bag.

"You guys are extremly amusing." Akira commented.

"It gets annoying after a while." Toph said laying on the ground. "It's like listening to an old married couple."

"Well I don't have any siblings so I find this funny." Akira added in smiling at them. Chikra squwaked at Akira.

"Alright alright. We'll go in a minute." Akira said. "Sheesh you sure like to boss me around." Sokka lifted up his finger to say something. But though it would be a better idea not to.

"Why do you need to leave?" Aang asked.

"Well when the Fire Nation is sort of after you, it helps to not be in the same place for a long time." Akira explained.

"Why don't you just travel with us? We're going to be leaving in the morning anyways." Katara offered.

"That's a great idea!" Aang exclaimed jumping up onto Appa's back. "You can travel with us." Akira smiled and though about it for a bit.

"Ok. I guess I can travel with you guys for a little while. You gonna be ok with that Sokka?"

"It's not like your gonna scare me again, right?"

"We'll see."


End file.
